Life, what is it but a dream?
by Artemisia-Amore-Cosplay
Summary: Una storia a tre voci, su tre destini incrociati. "Sei stato il mio primo amico, Xerx. Anche se all'inizio ero solo io a considerarti tale. Poi, una sera, al mio stanco e solito invito a bere una camomilla prima di dormire, hai risposto di sì. (...) E ora? Avrò occasione per dirti tutto prima che le cose cambino?"
1. Pianissimo, appena accennato

**Pianissimo, appena accennato**

Nel caos del loro arrivo, non ho notato a chi appartiene questa stanza. Di certo non a una signorina, o probabilmente qualche trina l'avrei vista, e nemmeno ad Ada Bezarius, o avrei sentito l'odore dei suoi gatti. Sicuramente è un lettore che se ne intende. "_Il Piccolo Principe_" è sul comodino… Ho ancora un ricordo chiarissimo di come me lo abbia lanciato addosso una volta che cercai di distrarlo dai suoi pensieri e musi lunghi, con quella rabbia nello sguardo, quella tristezza e lontananza. E ora dorme lì, tranquillo, imbottito di ricostituenti un attimo prima che svenisse.

E' buffo come siano diversi e complementari, quei due. Sharon-sama avrebbe bisogno di parecchi tranquillanti, in questo momento. Sospetto che sia perché è preoccupata per lui. Quando sono arrivati, non l'ha lasciato se non dopo averlo "consegnato" a me, e da allora non fa che ripassare…

… Appunto, non fa che ripassare per sapere come sta. Stai bene, vero, Xerx? Le rassicurazioni che ho ripetuto a Sharon-sama dovrei ripeterle anche a me stesso, vero? D'altronde, sono solo un topo di biblioteca, no? Non devo preoccuparmi per una vecchia volte come te…

Impossibile. Non riesco a pensare a una vita senza di te, rumoroso e inopportuno. Sei diventato così diverso dall'uomo che ha varcato il cancello dei Rainsworth quel giorno di 15 anni fa. Tuttavia, nonostante il sorriso che hai imparato a dipingerti sul viso, qualcosa di quell'oscurità da cui sei emerso persiste in certi tuoi sguardi. Mi chiedo se ti sia reso conto di non saperla più mascherare come un tempo, ora che i tuoi occhi hanno smesso di vedere. A volte il tuo sonno è agitato, lo sai? E non riesco a immaginare la quieta disperazione dei tuoi risvegli, circondato ormai dal buio, che non svanisce più con gli incubi.

Mi domando che cosa ti porti dietro, Xerx. Che cosa ti fa gridare mezze parole che non comprendo, che cosa ti fa stringere i denti e serrare le labbra, ora che dovresti riuscire a dormire un sonno tranquillo. Ti ho scostato i capelli dalla fronte imperlata di sudore. Hai fatto una smorfia. Sembravi implorare che una qualche tortura finisse.

Sharon è tornata a chiedere di te. Sembra così grande nonostante il suo corpo abbia smesso di crescere. Ricorda tanto sua madre, nella cura che ha per te quando crede che tu non te ne accorga. Devo ricordarmi di raccontarti che cos'è successo quando siete arrivati qui. Lady Rainsworth ti ha affidato a Sharon-sama. Proprio così. L'ha guardata e le ha detto di badare a te. Aspetto di sentire la tua risata sincera, aspetto di subire i tuoi scherzi. Sono più gestibili, più familiari di questo tuo viso stanco. Mi fa paura pensare a quanto serbi nel tuo cuore, nei tuoi ricordi. Vorrei che mi considerassi un confidente, un amico, vorrei che ti liberassi dei fantasmi del tuo passato. E ti conosco al punto da sapere che ignoreresti il mio invito ad alleggerirti l'anima da quel peso, come se ti avessi semplicemente offerto una fetta di una torta che non incontra i tuoi gusti.

Sei stato il mio primo amico, Xerx. Anche se all'inizio ero solo io a considerarti tale. Poi, una sera, al mio stanco e solito invito a bere una camomilla prima di dormire, hai risposto di sì. Chissà se per te quel 'sì' ha lo stesso valore. Forse hai ragione a dire che sono troppo sensibile, perché vedere l'uomo che mi è stato vicino per tutti questi anni, qui, addormentato e sofferente- Ho deciso che, quando tutto questo sarà finito, quando torneremo insieme a Reveille e alla Pandora, chiederò a qualcuno della divisione scientifica di studiare qualcosa per te, per i tuoi occhi. No, non mi rassegno. E credo che non ti dirò niente fino a che non avrò in mano qualcosa, o potresti prendermi in giro, ancora una volta.

Hare dice che stai viaggiando nel tuo sonno buio… Dove sei, Xerx?

Mi sono accorto di non aver mai avuto la giusta occasione per dirti- non è vero. Di occasioni ce ne sono state, ma mi è mancato il coraggio. Alla festa di Isla Yura, ad esempio. Ammetto di averti dato il buon consiglio di parlare a Sharon-sama considerandola un'adulta senza realmente credere che mi avresti dato ascolto. E invece l'hai fatto, sfuggendo dalle mie dita prima che potessi rivelarti _quelle_ parole, per andare da lei…

E ora? Io… Avrò occasione per dirti tutto prima che le cose cambino? Non so nemmeno se è già tutto diverso, se tu e Sharon-sama…

"_C'è sempre posto per te"_, mi hai detto, una volta. Non ho mai smesso di pensarci, di fare affidamento su questo pensiero, fermo e sicuro. A volte vorrei poter tornare indietro, vorrei poter avere il coraggio di guardarti negli occhi e dirti che sì, sei importante, e che anche per te ci sarà sempre posto, nel mio cuore.

Forse… Se ti svegliassi, adesso, se mi guardassi cercando la mia mano, proprio adesso, forse avrei il coraggio di sussurrarti quello che non ti ho mai detto. Sheryl-sama mi ha raccontato che cos'è successo con i Baskerville. Una volta ho letto che ci si accorge di tenere davvero a qualcuno quando lo si perde… Io ho avuto così paura di perderti che credo di aver realizzato tutto adesso.

Qui, ora, mi rendo conto di essere innamorato di te.


	2. Antiorario

**Antiorario**

E' buffo che il primo e più vivido ricordo che ho di voi siano le vostre mani. Le dita affusolate, le unghie ben curate, la pelle morbida, morbidissima, della nobiltà. Tutto in quelle mani lasciava intravedere un frammento della vostra essenza. Danzavano con grazia sulla tela da ricamo. Indicavano con impudenza tutto ciò che attraeva la vostra attenzione. Ed erano delicate, appena un soffio o un fremito d'ali di farfalla, quando si posavano sui miei occhi. O sul mio occhio, per essere più precisi, ma a voi non importava che fossi sfigurato. Continuavate a coprirmi entrambi gli occhi, e sussurrarmi all'orecchio: "_Una caramella per un tuo pensiero_".

Ricordo ancora il profumo di lavanda dei vostri polsi pallidi e sottili. E il sussultare del mio cuore, quando, alla risposta: "_Pensavo… A voi…_", quelle dita fragili si trasformavano in elegante sensualità, insinuandosi tra i miei capelli, costringendomi a reclinare la testa fino a incontrare il vostro seno.

"_A me… A noi?_".

"_A voi. E alla bambina_".

Nonostante non potessi vedere, immaginavo vividamente la vostra espressione imbronciata. Sentivo il vostro corpo in tensione, le vostre dita piccate che mi stringevano i capelli, tirandoli in una vendetta infantile. Mi domando se _lei_ si sia mai accorta di somigliarvi anche in questo.

"_E a noi non pensi, cavaliere?_"

"_Non è concesso, mia signora. Non oserei_".

Mi lasciavate andare, allora. Mi passavate davanti, e mi rivolgevate uno di quei vostri sorrisi misteriosi, minacciosi e dolcissimi allo stesso tempo. Poi vi sedevate ai miei piedi, posavate le dita lunghe e sottili sul dorso della mia mano, una leggera pressione, e d'un tratto vi avvolgevate col mio braccio, guardandomi negli occhi, sfidandomi.

"_E se fossi io a pensare a noi?_".

Mi mancava il coraggio per rispondervi con la verità che gridava il mio cuore. Tacevo, dunque, ma vi tenevo stretta.

"_Sharon sta giocando con Reim-kun nel giardino. In questa stanza esistono solo Shelly… E Xerxes…_".

Oh, quanto arrossisco, oggi, pensando al modo in cui avvampai, con gli occhi spalancati, disorientati.

"_X-erxes…?_"

"_E' il nome che ho scelto per te. Ti piace, Xerxes? Hai detto di non essere più Kevin. Se Kevin è morto, mio cavaliere, è Xerxes ad abbracciarmi. E a lui è concesso_".

Non mi è più capitato di provare quel brivido, sapete? La sensazione di star per compiere un gesto estremamente proibito. Eppure Xerxes Break ne ha infranti, di tabù. Ma a quel tempo era Kevin a guardare il mondo, e ci sarebbero voluti ancora mesi, ancora un anno, prima che Xerxes prendesse il suo posto.

"_Vostro marito…_"

"_Mio marito, Xerx-kun? Mi detesti al punto da chiamarlo in causa?_"

Ed eccolo, il momento esatto in cui il cuore fermò i propri battiti. Le vostre labbra, di un rosa così seducente, vicine, troppo vicine all'angolo della mia bocca. Sentii la vostra mano sul mio petto, la strinsi nella mia. E rimanemmo immobili, a respirare un uguale respiro, a guardarci negli occhi e scambiarci domande mai proferite, tesi, sul punto di agire, sul punto di tirarci indietro. Poi iniziammo a tremare, e ad ogni lieve, lievissimo fiato corrispose un lieve, lievissimo movimento. Il desiderio di incontrarsi e la paura di farlo. Finché non accadde. Finché non ci imbattemmo l'uno nelle labbra dell'altra, timidamente, quasi per sbaglio, e fuggimmo, ci osservammo. E tornammo vicini, questa volta per assaggiarci. Di nuovo lontani. Di nuovo vicini, a rubarci l'anima a vicenda con un bacio.

Poi ci fermammo. D'un tratto, senza un perché. La punta delle vostre dita percorse la mia guancia, il vostro sguardo si fissò sul mio viso.

"_Il colore dei tuoi occhi… Mi ricorda che cosa provo…_"

"_Tormento… mia signora?_

Se solo avessi avuto un istante, un istante ancora. Avrei baciato la vostra bocca, vi avrei donato tutto il mio cuore. Vi avrei stretta tra le braccia e vi avrei sussurrato che il dolore sarebbe potuto finire, che insieme avremmo potuto ricominciare.

Ma le mie mani si sono allungate invano, nel vuoto. E quando ho riaperto gli occhi, c'era solo _lui_.


	3. Il profumo delle fresie

**Il profumo delle fresie**

Quando sono entrata nella stanza di Darren Kensington, un compagno di corso di Ada-chan, le fresie coloravano la stanza proprio come avevo chiesto.

La nonna si è ripresa, i medici della Pandora hanno appurato che non è niente di grave. Sembrerebbe che il Duca Barma – o "Ru-kun", come lo chiama la nonna – avesse considerato ogni minimo particolare. Sospetto che la nonna non ci abbia raccontato tutta la verità su lei e il Duca. Non mi proporrò in investigazioni. Non senza Break a reggermi il gioco.  
_Lui_... Sembra passato così tanto tempo da quel giorno di quindici anni fa. Ricordo ancora la sciocca filastrocca per bambini che canticchiavo, quando lo vidi attraversare il Cancello.

Chissà se Xerx-niisan smetterà mai di considerarmi una bambina.

So per certo che è così che mi vede. Non aveva intenzione di raccontarmi niente dei suoi occhi, se non fosse stato per Reim-san. Eppure, dopo tanti anni insieme, dovrei essere la sua famiglia. Non può proteggermi in eterno. Deve lasciare che sia anche io a prendere un po' del peso che porta con sé. Perché siamo "Break e Sharon-sama" per tutti, alla Pandora, tra i nobili, persino per la nonna. Ma non per lui. Lo so, so che cerca di tenermi lontana da ogni pericolo, da ogni sofferenza, per non lasciare che soffra, che mi preoccupi. Ogni cosa, di quel suo modo di fare, sembra dire che _non sono cose a cui la sua ojou-sama dovrebbe pensare_. Non sono una bambina. Posso prendermi cura di qualcuno.  
Come dai Baskerville. Ho avuto paura. Paura di perderlo. In quegli interminabili attimi bui, ho visto il mio mondo cadere in pezzi, senza Eques, senza la nonna, e senza lui. Ho avuto il terrore che lo ferissero, che lo torturassero, che fosse troppo tardi. Mentre il mio aguzzino continuava a chiamarmi "signorina Trina" e a deridere la nonna perché nemmeno per un attimo ha perso la sua calma, io continuavo a pensare a lui, a chiedermi come stesse, cosa gli stessero facendo.  
"Dovresti smettere di preoccuparti per quel vecchio pazzo, signorina Trina… Dovresti pensare alle tue sorti. Tu e i tuoi amici avete i giorni contati, ora che Glen-sama è tornato"  
_I miei amici_…? Ricordo distintamente di aver avuto serie difficoltà a ricordare un solo nome, quando nella mia mente, solo il suo campeggiava.  
Poi sono stata presa di peso, come una gentildonna non dovrebbe mai essere presa, perché "era il momento". Perché dovevamo essere uccisi. Pagheranno anche per il dolore che ho provato quando mi hanno lasciato credere che per Break-san, ormai, non ci fosse più nessuna speranza…  
E poi l'ho visto. Pieno di graffi, affaticato, sofferente. Ma vivo.  
… Pensa ancora alla mamma. Se avessi saputo che anche per lui, la sua morte ha significato qualcosa di irreparabile, avrei provato a parlarne, in questi anni. Il suo nome è diventato un tabù, piano piano, giorno dopo giorno, a casa, e così ho smesso di chiedere. Ma se avessi saputo che per lui la mamma era così importante… Chissà, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Forse io sarei andata diversamente.  
Sicuramente, non avrei rinunciato a proteggerlo. Odio i Baskerville e odio quello che gli hanno fatto in quel momento. Non ho pensato a niente, ho morso il braccio di chi mi teneva stretta e mi sono messa tra lui e quella mano che stava per colpirlo. Per poi sentirmi trattare ancora come una bambina. Ho avuto paura, in quel momento. Ma sembrava che non volesse cogliere cosa volessi dire.  
"…Paura di perderti…"

Chissà se Xerx-niisan si è accorto che mi teneva stretta come i cavalieri tengono strette le principesse dopo averle salvate dal drago.  
Chissà se Xerx-niisan ha mai intuito che arrossisco per causa sua e non perché penso ai personaggi dei miei romanzi.  
Chissà se Xerx-niisan ha mai capito che non ero davvero ubriaca, quando gli chiesi se mi voleva bene.

E' notte fonda quando finalmente riesco a cedere a Reim-san il comando per i preparativi per il viaggio a Sabrie. Mi hanno detto che Oscar-sama è morto, e ho visto che anche Oz-kun e Gil-kun non sono messi bene. Avrei dovuto accertarmi che fossero pronti, che fosse tutto preparato, e che i rapporti fossero inviati direttamente alla sede della Pandora, perché elaborassero un piano per rintracciare Glen Baskerville. Ma il primo vero momento di pausa, l'ho sfruttato per scappare nella camera di Darren Kensington, e inspirare il profumo delle fresie.  
Volevo che le trovasse lì al suo risveglio, in quella camera che non gli è familiare, i cui colori non gli sono familiari, scelta a caso tra centinaia.

Una volta mi hai detto che ti piacevano, i fiori che ti portavo da bambina, e che il loro profumo ti faceva pensare a me. E' per questo che ho scelto le fresie. Perché, prima ancora di svegliarti, pensassi a me, e ti sentissi al sicuro, a casa.


	4. Tempo I

**Tempo primo**

Lo ammazzo. Oh, se lo ammazzo. Lo uccido, lo stritolo, lo soffoco, lo riduco a pezzettini, lo… Lo… Gli farò trovare il the freddo, senza un briciolo di zucchero, e così imparerà, la prossima volta! Come- ARGH! Come accidenti dovrei fare, io, adesso?! Ho un rapporto da consegnare entro due giorni, della contabilità da revisionare, senza contare tutte le annotazioni che devo registrare sul documento PA/943y del quarto scaffale, decima libreria, quinto corridoio della biblioteca dei Barma! Ma no, no! Lui queste cose non le prende in considerazione, Mr. Che-M'importa-Del-Tuo-Lavoro-Fintanto-Che-Non-Vengo-Chiamato-In-Causa! No, per lui sono bazzecole, ed ecco che puff! Ride pure dopo avermi messo in disordine i fogli per minacciarmi di seguirlo.

E io…

E io…

E io lo seguo. Chiaro. Evidentemente ci dev'essere qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Sono troppo accondiscendente, aveva ragione Sharon-sama.

"_Consideralo aria, Reim-san, o non te ne sbarazzerai mai…"_

Ma perché non le ho dato ascolto? Seriamente, perché continuo a lasciarmi coinvolgere in queste… Queste…

"Reim-kun, le lenti dei tuoi occhiali splendono. Puliscile un altro po' e le corroderai!".

"Oh, secondo me non è la pulizia a preoccupare Reim-kun, Oscar-sama, ma le fanciulle sul palco…"

Ah! Grandioso! Adesso fammi pure sprofondare in questo divanetto per la vergogna! Non so se hai notato che le suddette fanciulle indossano la biancheria, Xerx! LA BIANCHERIA! Oh, sì, ma tu l'hai notato, vero? Sei fin troppo a tuo agio in questo luogo. _E la cosa non mi piace affatto_.

"Claire! Da bere per me e i miei due ospiti, cara!"

Capisco. Quindi Oscar-sama è un habitué… E tu, Xerx? Vedo il tuo sguardo saettare da una ballerina all'altra, assorto e allo stesso tempo distratto e divertito. Mi domando che cosa direbbe Sharon-sama se sapesse dov'è che mi avete trascinato…

"Come mai quell'aria funerea, Reim-kun? Non ti piace il balletto?"

"B-balletto?! Questo lo chiami "balletto"?! Seriamente, Xerx, in fede mia… Non mi sarei mai aspettato che vi… ti… Dilettassi in certi luoghi disonorevoli!"

Ridi. Ti detesto quando ridi così e mi costringi ad abbassare lo sguardo.

"Disonorevoli, Reim-kun?"

Ti detesto anche quando mi guardi così. Avrai pur perso un occhio, ma quello che ti resta mi fa rabbrividire quando mi fissa in questo modo, quando mi entra dentro, mi scava il petto, raggiunge l'anima e la stringe in una morsa.

"Donne che vendono le loro virtù – Riesco solo a borbottare – Non ti pare disonorevole?"

"Non più di quanto non lo sia un qualsiasi scambio di merci, Reim-kun. Il punto non è se sia disonorevole o meno frequentare queste case. Il punto è: riuscirai a portare a termine un baratto vantaggioso?".

Non ti seguo, ed evidentemente me lo devi aver letto in faccia. Ti guardo scivolare nel divanetto e metterti più comodo, mentre con la testa rivolgi un cenno a una donna. Ma… Ma…! Che pessimi gusti, Xerx! E' più vecchia di te!

"Sai chi è quella, Reim-kun?".

"Una… Delle signore, presumo…"

"Madame Bourgogne. Hai idea di quante informazioni scomode abbiano ascoltato quelle orecchie mentre l'estasi degli amplessi confondeva i suoi clienti sprovveduti?"

Non. Fissarmi. Sento le orecchie andare a fuoco, le guance avvampare. Diamine, Xerx! Di tutte le parole che esistono al mondo…! Perché hai scelto proprio _quella_?! Oh… IO NON DOVREI NEANCHE ESSERE QUI!

"Rilassati. Imparare a stabilire da che lato dell'accordo vuoi mantenerti è di fondamentale importanza nel nostro mestiere, Reim-kun…"

Nel **tuo **mestiere, Xerx! Io dovrei essere alla Pandora, adesso, a riscrivere i **tuoi **rapporti disordinati. Perché è così che si lavora in un mondo civile: con ordine, metodo e dignit- Chi è questa ragazza che ti sorride? Perché le sfiori la mano? Perché ricambi il suo sorriso e… ti… alzi…? No! Non-

"La sola cosa che conta, Reim-kun, è conoscere il prezzo di ciò che vuoi comprare".


	5. Ingranaggio

**Ingranaggio**

La guardo scostare un velo di seta dorata, e sorrido, lanciandomi un'occhiata intorno. Lampade dalla luce soffusa che riflettono sulle pareti le ombre dei numerosi tessuti che ricadono dal soffitto formando curve sinuose, mentre un avvolgente profumo di spezie aleggia nell'aria, inebriante, unito a qualcosa di dolce, che mi porta alla mente il miele. Oro, nel complesso. Oro ovunque. E bronzo, e calore.

"Vedo che ti sei sistemata bene, Annalie. Le nuove stanze sono di tuo gradimento?".

Lei ride, civettuola, e ruota la testa per guardarmi, con una sapiente cascata di morbidi riccioli bruni che in un attimo scivola dalla sua spalla, scoprendole la pelle chiara.

"Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia, Brea—"

Mi guarda, si copre le labbra con una mano, e sorride, facendomi l'occhiolino, le ciglia lunghe, scure, che mettono in risalto il nocciola brillante delle sue iridi.

"Ops… Volevo dire... _Vincent_…", si corregge in fretta, usando il falso nome con cui le imposto di chiamarmi in quel luogo: si sa, le pareti hanno orecchie. La guardo annuire, e lanciarmi un'occhiata ammiccante, prima di tornare a raccontarmi la causa di tanta eccitazione. "Oh, dovevi vederla! Quella smorfiosetta insulsa! E' diventata verde di rabbia, ti dico, e ha protestato con Madame Bourgogne, ma niente! Mi sono aggiudicata il mio premio, le mie nuove stanze, il mio bel camerino, e… Oh, Vincent! Bal-le-rò! Basta servire ai tavoli, basta alcolizzati puzzolenti! Ballerò, al posto di quella cagna!".

In punta di piedi, inizia a volteggiare, lasciando che la seta bronzea della sottoveste che indossa le accarezzi le gambe con delicatezza. E' tutto molto interessante, ma adesso passiamo ai fatti. Avanzo di un paio di passi, le afferro i polsi, la guardo.

"Non ti sei dimenticata qualcosa, Annalie?"

Si imbroncia per un istante, poi mi sorride: "Grazie?"

Socchiudo gli occhi e la lascio andare, guardandola tornare al mobiletto delle candele. Ne accende una, e il profumo di cannella in breve tempo riempie la stanza.

"Oh, Vincent. Sei diabolico, lo sai? Sono arrivata a questa conclusione… Non puoi aver calcolato tutto, mi darebbe i brividi! L'unica risposta sensata è che tu sia tanto carino quanto diabolico. Sai predire il futuro, vero?".

Non ci crede, glielo leggo in faccia, ma non pare minimamente interessata alle ragioni delle mie richieste, per quanto assurde le possano sembrare. E' per questo che ho scelto di usare la sua carta: è una donna pratica, mira al suo scopo e si disinteressa del contesto. E in fondo ognuno ha un prezzo. Quello di Annalie è la vanità.

"Non mi inviti a sedermi?", domando, posando lo sguardo sui morbidi cuscini ricamati con filo d'oro. Sono nuovi. Un regalo, forse? Ad ogni modo mi muovo, e prendo possesso di un divanetto, posandovi il soprabito e il bastone. Mi siedo, e subito la ragazza prende posto sul pavimento, su uno dei cuscini, tra le mie gambe, e si solleva appena, posando le mani sulle mie ginocchia. Non muovo un muscolo, e mi limito a guardarla. D'altro canto, possiedo io le redini. Sembra ricordarsene, perché inclina la testa, e mi osserva con gli occhi grandi, simili a quelli di un cagnolino che trattiene l'eccitazione.

"Che buon cliente che mi hai procurato, Vincent… Mi ha fatto dei regali, sai? Ti piacciono i miei orecchini? Me ne farà altri, se tornerò. E tu vuoi che torni, vero?", ride, e preme la guancia sul mio ginocchio, lanciandomi un'occhiata complice.

"Dipende. Ne vale la pena, Annalie?". Le rivolgo uno sguardo severo, pratico, in contrasto con il tono che uso. Modulo la voce per sembrare scherzoso, ma comincio ad averne abbastanza. Voglio i fatti. E lei pare intuirlo, perché si solleva e si siede più composta, abbandonando il contatto con le mie gambe e fissando lo sguardo su uno dei veli di chiffon dorato che scivolano giù dal soffitto.

"Non ho trovato chiavi, Vincent. Ho cercato ovunque, mi sono anche inventata di aver bisogno di preparare la camera da letto con speciali aromi afrodisiaci per rendere il suo amplesso più coinvolgente, ma niente. Ho guardato nei cassetti, dietro i quadri, ovunque. Ma di una cosa sono sicura. Ha una biblioteca, come avevi detto tu".

Inclino la testa e la osservo. E' un bene che racconti i dettagli. Ho avuto buon occhio: è una donna precisa.

"Quando sono arrivata alla villa, ho finto di essere una signora per bene… Ho rubato uno dei vestiti di Cynthia, tanto per farle capire da subito che i suoi tempi d'oro sono finiti, e sono iniziati i miei!".

Che espressione volgare sul viso di una donna. Quanta malizia. Ma è esattamente ciò che mi serve.

"Beh, quindi ho chiesto a Gyre di farmi vedere la casa. L'ho inquadrato dal primo momento: è uno di quelli con quei complessi d'inferiorità, sai? Quelli che si eccitano come cagnolini scodinzolanti quando si sentono adorare da qualcuno. Con un paio di moine l'ho convinto a raccontarmi della sua grande famiglia e di una… Com'è che ha detto? Ah! '_Una biblioteca in nostro possesso da generazioni da far invidia a quella dei Barma, glielo assicuro!_' – Mi guarda, sinceramente dubbiosa – Barma? Ho detto bene? Beh, comunque, ho finto di sapere di che cosa stava parlando e ho cercato di solleticare il suo ego per spingerlo a portarmi là, ma niente. Il grassone voleva passare al sodo, e il lavoro è lavoro, Vincent…".

Notevole. La faccenda è interessante, ma questa sua testolina è furba. Capisco il suo gioco e la guardo, gli occhi brillanti accesi di una luce di sfida. Sollevo una mano, la lascio ricadere dolcemente sui suoi capelli. Scivolo piano sulla sua guancia, e lentamente l'accarezzo, costringendola un attimo dopo a sollevare il viso, con una lieve pressione sul suo mento.

"Non lo biasimo. Avrà fatto appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non portarti subito nel suo letto. Così bella, così seducente. Mi chiedo ancora come abbia fatto quella Cynthia a detenere il titolo di più bel _Fiore del Deserto_. Dovrebbe appartenere a te, al tuo bel viso, e alla tua giovinezza… - Le pizzico leggermente il naso, giocoso, e le sorrido, buttando là, tra le belle parole, la mia richiesta – Ma dimmi… Non ricordi se Gyre ha detto altro, sulla sua biblioteca? Magari quando ha nominato i Barma?".

Mi guarda, con le labbra socchiuse, i seni morbidi che si alzano e si abbassano più velocemente, stretti nel corpetto, a ritmo col respiro. Oh, ti ho turbata? Ottimo. Adesso canta.

"Lui… Fammi pensare… Mh… Può aver detto qualcosa su degli ar—Archivi?".

Annuisco. Oh, sì. Decisamente quello che voglio sapere. Mi avvicino un po', fingo di lasciarmi estasiare dal suo profumo. Parla, ragazzina.

"Vediamo… Ha… Mh… Ha detto che i Barma – Ride, distraendosi – Questo nome mi fa ridere ogni volta! Non ti ricorda una gallina?".

Stringo i denti, e allo stesso tempo i suoi capelli tra le dita, costringendola a reclinare la testa, a scoprire il collo. Avvicino le labbra alla sua pelle, e vi respiro sopra aria calda, raggiungendo l'orecchio.

"Con-cen-tra-ti".

Lei socchiude gli occhi, si morde le labbra scure di rossetto. Poi finalmente mi guarda.

"Dice che quelli… Si vantano di avere i più antichi archivi in circolazione. Ma in realtà quelli dei Gyre risalgono ad ancor prima della tragedia di Sabrie… Non… Non ricordo altro…"

Oh, è abbastanza. Tu non lo sai, e non occorre che tu lo sappia. Ma è decisamente abbastanza. Mi alzo, quindi, e recupero le mie cose.

"Brava, Annalie. Sono piuttosto soddisfatto. Ti farò avere indicazioni, e farò sapere a Madame Bourgogne quanto i tuoi… servigi… Mi appaghino".

Faccio per indossare il soprabito e uscire, ma sento le sue mani, all'improvviso, sulle mie spalle. E le sue labbra scure e morbide sul mio collo.

"Hai pagato per la notte. Non ti va del vino caldo speziato?".

Fisso la porta di fronte a me, facendo due brevi calcoli. La sua mente distratta potrebbe avere ancora qualcosa da dirmi, se ben guidata.

Va bene, ragazzina. Giochiamo al tuo gioco.


	6. Il tradimento di Siegfried

**Il tradimento di Siegfried**

Cento anni fa, quando l'intera società era fatta di uomini, e da uomini governata, le donne erano degli _angeli_, così puri e perfetti che nessuno avrebbe voluto che si sporcassero con la _conoscenza_. E così, mentre i giovani rampolli frequentavano i college, le signorine di buona famiglia prendevano lezioni di ricamo.  
In questo ambiente, non dovevano certo esser viste di buon occhio, le Rainsworth, con il loro fermo e risoluto amore per l'indipendenza.  
Non un solo uomo a occuparsi degli affari della famiglia, non un solo uomo a intrattenere relazioni diplomatiche. Non un solo uomo tra la servitù, a dire il vero: persino alle stalle c'erano solo donne. E dopo sessant'anni dalla Tragedia di Sabrie, qualcuno iniziava persino a spettegolare su una loro possibile affinità con la magia, e che fossero streghe in grado di procreare senza bisogno di nessun uomo…  
Sciocchezze. A essere sinceri, il marito di Sheryl Rainsworth era anche parecchio affascinante, ma semplicemente… Nessuno ha mai brillato quanto loro, le signorine Rainsworth.  
Perché vi racconto tutto questo? Perché serve a capire quanto sia grande l'orgoglio che ognuna delle Rainsworth ha. Sharon compresa.

Erano circa le sette del mattino quando, con svogliatezza e rassegnazione, la piccola miss Rainsworth aprì gli occhi su un'altra lunga giornata. Quello era il giorno della riunione mensile dei Quattro Duchi alla Pandora, e quello era anche il giorno in cui Raven sarebbe tornato dalla sua prima missione in compagnia di Oz-sama e Alice-chan… Sharon era semplicemente _certa_ che Xerx-niisan li avrebbe chiamati lì, a villa Rainsworth, per farsi raccontare i dettagli di quel Chain.

"Miss Rainsworth?"  
"… Miss Rainsworth…?"

Devo essermi persa tra le verdi colline d'Irlanda e gli occhi azzurri del giovane _Edgar_. Quando apro la porta della mia camera, Milly, la figlia della cuoca, sembra corrucciata. Non è certo colpa mia se Oz-sama ha lasciato qui la sua copia di _Holy Knight_. Non è colpa mia se ho già finito i miei romanzi… Tutti mentre aspettavo lui…

"Xerx-niisan è rientrato tardi, questa notte…?"

La giovane cameriera sembra non considerare la cosa un grande affare, perché scuote la testa, spiccia, e solo dopo aver portato in camera il catino di porcellana con l'acqua di rose, alza lo sguardo per dirmi che no, non è proprio rientrato.  
Oscar-sama è un bambino troppo cresciuto; rubarle così il proprio servitore, per poter completare una relazione prima della riunione mensile… E poi, tutti sanno che Xerx-niisan non ha mai scritto una relazione. _Nemmeno una!_

"Cosa indossa, oggi, miss Rainsworth? Ha quella splendida camiciola di seta che ha portato ieri la modista!"

E sia, vada per la camiciola della modista. Mi chiedo però quante fossero le settimane mancanti nei rapporti di Oscar-sama, per tenerlo fuori tutta la notte. Sarà stanco… Una cioccolata calda, forse...?

"Ah! Milly, fa piano, questo corsetto è ancora troppo rigido!"

La nonna non era d'accordo che usassi corsetti col mio fisico… Ma sono una donna, che piaccia o meno all'Abisso. Io… Vorrei che si notasse, che sono una donna. Vorrei che _lo_ notasse. E così sono già due mesi che lascio che Milly stringa una vita che non avrebbe bisogno di essere stretta, per rendere più femminili le forme di una bambina. E' un peccato che lo specchio, ogni mattina, mi ricordi che mi sto solo prendendo in giro. Ma questo…  
Arriva da oltremare, e la modista mi ha assicurato che è _à la mode_, e che le signore fanno a gara per averne uno così. Con questo anche un corpo da bambina come il mio potrà sembrare più femminile.  
"_La vita dovrebbe essere circondata da due mani_", ha detto… Beh, se lo faccio stringere ancora un po'… Soltanto un pochino…

Mentre Milly va a prendere le spazzole, mi avvicino allo specchio, per guardarmi per bene, per cercare qualcosa per cui sentirmi bella. Non le gambe troppo corte, e nemmeno i fianchi troppo stretti. Forse la vita sottile. La camiciola di seta è perfettamente intonata alle calze, e quei fiocchi le legano ai mutandoni, appena sotto il pizzo _valencienne_. Mi piace, quel pizzo: l'ho fatto mettere anche sul corsetto, e anche sul fazzoletto… E anche sul fazzoletto di Xerx-niisan, solo che lui lo chiama "trinetta". Se sapesse che ho fatto venire la sarta e la modista per ben cinque volte di seguito, per quella _trinetta_, solo per averla uguale…

"Ti sembro una vera donna, Milly?"  
"M-miss Rainsworth? Lei è certamente una vera donna, signorina!"  
"Si, ma una _vera_? Somiglio a una donna di cui un uomo potrebbe invaghirsi…?"

Chiaramente non ottengo risposta da quelle labbra ingenue tanto quanto le mie, e sospiro, lasciando che le sue mani piccole e un po' troppo fredde sistemino la collatura della camiciola, prima di porgermi l'abito che ho scelto per oggi.

"Hai chiesto ad Albert alle stalle di avvisare quando Xerx-niisan sarebbe tornato? Bisogna preparargli una cioccolata calda, sarà stanco e infreddolito!"

E' di broccato. Di un bel pervinca. A Xerx-niisan piace il pervinca. O forse piace a me, e lui lo indossa perché piace a me. E' comunque un colore che gli dona. Dovrei chiedergli di indossare qualcosa che si intoni al colore del mio abito, quando sarà tornato.  
_Dovrei lasciarglielo intendere_. Dirglielo apertamente sarebbe così imbarazzante, persino per me, che sono l'unica che non prende in giro. Sarebbe come dichiarargli apertamente che… Che…

"Miss Rainsworth desidera raccogliere i capelli in una coda, quest'oggi?"

Milly cara, se non ci fosse lei, probabilmente sarei persa nei miei pensieri sciocchi e senza un senso preciso. Dovrei pensare, piuttosto, a quegli articoli sul tavolino. A quel complotto di cui tanto mi ha parlato Xerx-nii. Potrei essere utile, come dovrebbe essere una Rainsworth.  
… E' la prima volta che li vedo, questi… Deve aver dimenticato i suoi appunti in mezzo ai documenti che mi ha lasciato, probabilmente nella fretta, quando Oscar-sama…  
_Miss A. … Archivio… Emily… _  
Sembra che Xerx-niisan sia criptico anche quando scrive gli appunti per sé. Milly mi guarda con aria interrogativa nello specchio… No, Milly, non rido per il modo impeccabile con cui mi hai intrecciato i capelli poco sotto il mio fiocco…

"Oh, Miss Rainsworth, siete proprio una bellezza rara… Sicuramente, se foste meno impegnata alla Pandora, avreste la fila di corteggiatori!"

Certo, e anche due o tre proposte di matrimonio… Per favore… Sto per risponderti, con uno di _quei_ sorrisi, perché non ho voglia di spiegare niente, ma poi bussano di nuovo alla porta, ma questa volta so che sei _tu_. Riconosco il tuo modo di battere il tempo contro la porta bianca.

Hai un viso stanco, le occhiaie, e sei anche tutto spettinato. Di certo hai dormito alla Pandora, sempre che tu l'abbia fatto.

"La cioccolata, Milly", sussurro, prima di avvicinarmi a lui e borbottargli che non dovrebbe fare le ore piccole a lavorare, è un uomo di mezza età, potrebbe stancarsi troppo. Mi piace vedere quella piccola ruga d'espressione, ogni volta che lo chiamo "_uomo di mezza età_".  
Chissà perché, però, non noto che, oltre a quella piccola ruga, c'è del dubbio sul tuo viso, quando ho parlato di lavoro. Ti giro intorno un paio di volte, ma poi mi rassegno. Sei troppo stanco, per notare il mio vestito, o forse sei già in astinenza da dolci.

E' in questo momento che guardo l'orologio, il piccolo orologio a cucù che sta qui da quando c'era la mamma… Sono passate ben due ore e mezza, e… "Reim-san non è ancora passato per portarti il tuo rapporto giornaliero… Potrebbe essersi addormentato sui libri…?" Ridacchio quando parlo, secondo me è divertente pensare all'eventualità che sia successo davvero, ma tu rispondi con un ghignetto, uno di quelli di _chi la sa lunga_… Non indago, e mi ricordo di essere nella mia camera da letto…! Non… Dovresti stare lì, non quando ho appena finito di vestirmi e potrebbero esserci delle calze ancora in giro, o un corsetto… Così ti spingo via, intenzionata a seguirti anche io. In sala, la cioccolata sarà già stata servita.

"Cos'è quest'odore, Xerx-nii…?" ti chiedo, mentre ricaccio a stento uno starnuto. Hai addosso uno strano puzzo, di alcol, e qualche essenza che non capisco…

"Dev'essere qualcosa che Oscar-sama ha messo nella pipa la scorsa notte, ojou-sama…" mi rispondi, e la mia curiosità va oltre le tue parole, continuando a chiedermi cosa possa essere. In sala, mi porgi la tua mano per aiutarmi a sedere senza sprofondare nella crinolina, e poi ti siedi accanto a me, sul bracciolo. Ma a quel punto io scatto in piedi.

"E' profumo da donna! Scadente e dozzinale, uno di quelli volgari di certo, ma è senza dubbio profumo da do-Perché hai del profumo da donna addosso, Xerx-nii…? Oscar-sama non metterebbe mai del profumo da donna nella sua pipa…" L'ultima frase la penso a voce alta, perché se all'inizio ti vedo sgranare gli occhi, poi ridi.  
"E' solo l'odore speziato degli incensi di cui ama circondarsi Oscar-sama, ojou-sama, misto al vino… Sa, a lui piace il _succo di frutta_ un po' forte…" Mi sorridi, e mi sciolgo. Dimentico persino di sedermi di nuovo, e così rimango lì, in piedi, a sorridere come una sciocca bambina.

E io che volevo sembrare una donna. Dovrei provare a truccarmi un po'. Magari, con un po' di rosa sulle guance e di rosso sulle labbra… _E sulla giacca_.

"… Adesso mi dirai che Oscar-sama ha indossato il rossetto, dopo aver bevuto vino…?" Non ho il tempo di pensare a quale sia la reazione migliore. Non ho il tempo per pensare che una signorina per bene non si comporta così. Ho solo il tempo di tirarti il bavero della giacca, esponendo quelle labbra rosse stampate sulla stoffa. Di colpo, mi rendo conto che non hai dormito alla Pandora, _Xerxes_. E non hai nemmeno lavorato ai rapporti di Oscar-sama… E se sei stanco, non è perché non hai-Oh.

"Ch—Cosa? Ah…", e sorridi, toccandoti il collo, "Non è come credete…"

Oh, no… Quando Siegfried, il principe dell'ultimo romanzo che ho letto, pronuncia questa _identica_ frase alla sua amata Rosanne, in realtà, ha passato la notte in compagnia di due odalische, alla corte del Re del Deserto… D'un tratto mi sento così stupida, con quelle _quindici _stecche di balena addosso, solo per essere più carina…

"E com'è, Xerxes…? Hai detto che saresti andato da Oscar-sama a scrivere la relazione. Hai detto che saresti tornato tardi. Hai detto che Reim-san vi avrebbe sicuramente reso il lavoro più lungo del previsto. E torni _due ore dopo la sveglia_, con l'aria di chi non ha dormito, con del profumo mediocre addosso e con il segno di una bocca di un _rosso indecente_ sul colletto della giacca." Ti vedo, che mi guardi con uno sguardo strano, con quella tua espressione così… Così...  
La cioccolata calda è rimasta lì, e adesso ho la netta sensazione che tu non abbia proprio fatto niente per meritartela. Niente.  
Avrei dovuto prendere il ventaglio. Avrei dovuto, perché così adesso mi sentirei meglio. Perché i cucchiaini che ti ho appena lanciato addosso non sono abbastanza. _Ti odio_.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro, Xerxes? O sei troppo stanco? La tua signorina ti ha stancato troppo…?"  
"Lasciate che vi spieghi…"

Mi risiedo, e cerco di pensare a cosa farebbe una signorina per bene. A come reagirebbe la mamma. "_Una Rainsworth ha l'orgoglio delle sue antenate che scorre nelle sue vene. Sii mite e fiera, e mantieni sempre un bel sorriso sul tuo viso, Sharon_" dice sempre la nonna… Sorrido, e credo di aver anche tirato indietro la schiena.

E sia, _principe Siegfried_, spiegate.


	7. Sostenuto

{**Nota delle Autrici.** Questo capitolo è dedicato alla fantastica Button, i cui disegni sul Rainsworth Trio sono una continua fonte d'ispirazione, nonché un piacere infinito per gli occhi. Grazie per condividere con noi il tuo talento.}

**Sostenuto**

Una giornata frenetica, non mi aspetto di meno. Ma io… Io vorrei restare a letto ancora un po'. E' tutta colpa di queste dita così gentili, che mi tolgono gli occhiali appena indossati, e li posano di nuovo sul comodino. E' colpa di queste labbra così dolci, così premurose, che baciano con una pressione leggerissima, appena appena umida, il segno arrossato che le lenti lasciano sul mio naso. E poi… Poi queste carezze, così silenziose ma decise, che mi dissuadono totalmente dall'intento di alzarmi, e mi trascinano lentamente verso l'oblio di ogni dovere, facendo sì che il mio corpo avverta solo luce, piacere, e solo ad altra estasi aneli. Ancora… Per favore… An—

Le sei. Diavolo, sarei dovuto essere in piedi da un'ora.

Ignorando le richieste del mio corpo, mi metto lentamente seduto, mi allungo per prendere gli orecchini sul comodino, e… Wooh… Con calma. Sospiro, premendomi forte i polpastrelli sulle tempie. Grazie, Xerx. Ti devo un mal di testa coi fiocchi. Sbadiglio, e faticosamente mi alzo, stiracchiandomi e guardandomi intorno. Devo rifare il letto. E devo decisamente stirare la divisa della Pandora. Le lancio uno sguardo pieno di compassione, e di nuovo sospiro. Mi domando perché accidenti si diverta tanto a mettermi in difficoltà. Non credo di aver fatto niente per meritarmi di essere la vittima dei suoi scherzi.

Raggiungo il mio piccolo bagno privato, e faccio scorrere l'acqua della doccia fino a che non vedo il vapore offuscare il mio riflesso allo specchio. Meglio così. Non ho voglia di guardarmi in faccia, non voglio leggere i segni di questa fastidiosa sensazione. Voglio lavarli via, voglio dimenticarli, voglio mettermi a lavorare col cuore in pace.

L'acqua è bollente, adesso. Mi piace. La testo con la mano, e mi lascio convincere a darle di più: un braccio, una spalla, i capelli, finché tutto il mio corpo non diventa prigioniero della sua tela di lacrime dolci. Penetrano fino all'anima. Le sento scaldarmi il sangue, e rinnovarmi. Forse è per questo che non mi importa più di tanto che alla Pandora non ci siano i fondi per installare vasche da bagno nelle camere dei dipendenti come me. L'acqua che scorre, dinamica, continua, mi aiuta a lavarmi di dosso i ricordi della notte, ricreandomi.

Apro la mia boccetta di sapone, e lascio che l'inconfondibile profumo di betulla raggiunga le mie narici. E' pungente, amaro, come questo strano stato d'animo. S'intona perfettamente alla giornata. Sospiro, chiudo gli occhi, sollevo il viso per lasciarmi baciare dall'acqua, per sentirla scorrere sulle mie labbra, scendere sul collo, sulle clavicole, sul petto. Passo lentamente una mano sulla pelle, con le dita che giocano sulle onde appena accennate delle costole, sporcandole di sapone. Sono dimagrito. Beh, nessuna sorpresa, visto che continua a mangiarsi le _mie _porzioni di dolci. Rido, nonostante tutto. Sarebbe bello, per una volta, sapere che sapore hanno le meringhe per le quali la cuoca delle Rainsworth è tanto famosa.

Un altro sospiro, le mani salgono sul mio petto, lavando piano il cuore con quel profumo tanto pungente. E ogni carezza è una sofferenza, e ogni carezza è disperatamente dolce. Dolce come quella volta che non mi prese in giro, quando rovesciai il the sul protocollo YF702, e si prese la colpa, dicendo che aveva le vertigini per aver bevuto un the troppo amaro.

Sento una goccia d'acqua calda indugiare sulle mie labbra. Non la bevo, non la scaccio. Lascio che giochi con me, che mi dimostri un po' d'affetto, prima di vederla sparire con le gemelle nel vortice oscuro ai miei piedi, mentre appoggio una mano sulle gelide mattonelle lisce, e la fronte sulle dita. Mi cade lo sguardo sulla cicatrice, quella piccola, quasi invisibile cicatrice accanto all'osso sporgente del bacino. Ricordo ancora quanto dovetti stringere i denti, da bambino, per non piangere di fronte a te. Di fronte a te che eri così grande, per me, così irraggiungibile. Un amico che avrei tanto desiderato conquistare, a cui avrei tanto voluto fare domande. Ma il tuo sguardo gelido mi costringeva al silenzio, e non osavo chiederti, non osavo parlarti, non osavo cercare di intrufolarmi nel mondo oscuro dei tuoi pensieri.

Eppure, quella volta mi sorprendesti… Caddi da cavallo, per imitarti. E tu non te la prendesti con me, non mi sgridasti. Sospirasti e mi sollevasti la camicia per constatare i danni, nonostante io continuassi a farfugliare che n-no, non era im-portante, st-stavo bene. E quando vedesti che l'urto con quella pietra mi aveva procurato una ferita, non te ne andasti, ma pulisti il mio taglio col fazzoletto, e mi dicesti che la letteratura mi si addiceva più del sangue.

Sfioro la cicatrice, mentre ricordo la delicatezza con cui le tue dita mi toccarono. Come se, nonostante tutto il gelo di quei giorni, non volessi affatto farmi del male. Come se avessi paura di ferirmi.

Chiudo gli occhi, e le mie dita incontrano la prima peluria, mentre il cuore ha inspiegabilmente iniziato a battere un ritmo troppo frenetico. Penso che è tardi, che dovrei sbrigarmi. Ma… In fondo… Potrei indugiare in quel sogno… Ancora per un po'…


	8. Quadrante

**Quadrante**

"Oh? Ha una così scarsa considerazione di me, ojou-sama?", rido, scuotendo la testa. Che ragazzina testarda.

"Mi aspetto di tutto da _uno come te_".

"_Uno come me_ non ha nessuna intenzione di ammalarsi di sifilide".

La guardo negli occhi, sfidandola, e non riesco a trattenere un sorriso di pura vittoria quando la vedo imbronciarsi, e riflettere. Colpita e affondata. Non sa come ribattere. Sogghignando, mi alzo dal bracciolo della poltrona sulla quale la mia padroncina si è lasciata sprofondare con quell'arietta stizzita e impermalita, e noto solo in quell'istante l'arrivo di Reim sulla porta. Oh. Il mio sorriso si allarga.

"A differenza di qualcun altro, che invece sembra aver passato una nottata _soddisfacente_". Osservo il suo viso luminoso, socchiudendo gli occhi. E' il viso di chi ha conosciuto il piacere. Mi umetto le labbra, divertito, mentre quella luce appagata lascia il posto al rossore sulle guance di Reim. Borbotta qualcosa in risposta, ma per qualche motivo non voglio più guardarlo. Voglio una fetta di torta alla ciliegia. Sì, la voglio intensamente. Non mi interessa con chi ha passato la notte. Non potrebbe importarmi di meno. Mi interessa la mia torta, la crema dolce, i pezzetti di ciliegia che si sciolgono sulla lingua. E tuttavia lo guardo di nuovo, infastidito.

"Non- Xerx-! Sharon-sama non… No! Non è come pensa!".

"Oh, non è mai come penso, vero? Forse non dovrei nemmeno prendermi la briga di pensare, visto che non è mai—", la guardo ricomporsi, sollevando il mento con un che di altero. "Bene, allora. Che cosa mi state nascondendo, voi due?".

Afferro la mia tazza di cioccolata e mi siedo sul tavolo, accavallando le gambe. Poso il piattino laccato d'oro e di azzurro sul ginocchio, e i miei occhi si lasciano condurre dalle decorazioni sinuose al ricordo di un altro piattino come quello, caduto a terra, infranto in mille frammenti, quando Lady Shelly svenne, quel giorno…

Improvvisamente non ho più voglia di giocare, e mi limito a intingere l'indice nella cioccolata, e a leccarla via un istante dopo.

"Esistono i cucchiai per questo, te lo hanno mai detto?", mi sussurra Reim all'orecchio, servendosi una tazza di tè con un'aria di rimprovero. Inarco un sopracciglio. Sei arrabbiato con me, Reim-kun? Lecco di nuovo via la cioccolata dalle dita. Oh, avanti. Impediscimelo.

"Break? Potresti almeno fare lo sforzo di rispondermi?".

La guardo, e inclino la testa. Ha un'acconciatura nuova? Sì, sembra diversa. Forse dovrei distogliere la sua attenzione dall'argomento facendole un complimento. O forse dovrei raccontare loro i dettagli. O forse potrei semplicemente continuare a tenerli per me. Non occorre che sappiano. Non occorre che li esponga a questo. Sorrido, e rubo il cucchiaino di Reim un attimo prima che riesca a zuccherare il suo tè, imbrattandolo della mia cioccolata e infilandomelo in bocca. Oh, prova a ribattere, adesso. Non gli riservo che uno sguardo fugace e goliardico, e torno a rivolgere la mia attenzione a Sharon. Le sorrido, cercando di essere dolce.

"Reim-kun voleva a tutti i costi conoscere le _spezie della notte_. Non ha fatto che boicottare il lavoro mio e di Oscar-sama per tutta la sera, premendo per uscire, per provare, per andare in quel locale…". Mi stringo nelle spalle, innocente.

"NON-! No! No, Sharon-sama, no! Non è affatto vero! Avrei passato la serata a compilare i documenti dell'archivio Scacchiera ben più che volentieri, se- Se solo quei due-"

Lo guardo arrossire di nuovo, e faccio schioccare la lingua. Ho pronta una buona battuta per farti arrossire ancora di più, Reim-kun, ma…

"Break. Vatti a cambiare. Non intendo sottoporre la nonna a un simile odore sgradevole".

Sbatto le palpebre, sorpreso. Dev'essere irritata.

"E' un odore così insostenibile, ojou-sama?". Sondo il terreno, mentre accarezzo la tazza calda, lentamente.

"Lo è. Cambiati."

Mh. Questo è interessante. Socchiudo gli occhi, studiando il dardeggiare del suo sguardo. Che cosa ti irrita tanto? Mi alzo, e lascio la tazza di cioccolata calda ancora mezza piena sul tavolo. La troverò di certo fredda, al ritorno. Accenno un inchino, provocatorio, e mi allontano, lasciandoli soli per qualche minuto. Giusto il tempo di raggiungere le mie stanze, sbottonare la giacca della divisa e lanciarla sul letto. Faccio lo stesso con la camicia, e scuoto la testa, infastidito, quando noto il segno del rossetto sul colletto. Devo avere quella roba anche sul collo. Improvvisamente, sento il profondo, insistente bisogno di lavarmi.

Apro la porta del bagno un istante dopo, e lascio scorrere l'acqua nel lavandino. Mentre aspetto che si scaldi, sfioro con le dita il marchio del mio peccato sul petto. Ultimamente è un gesto che mi sorprendo a fare spesso. _Stai diventando malinconico, Xerx-kun?_ Sorrido di me stesso, e mi sporgo verso lo specchio, cercando di esaminare la situazione, ma sono costretto a sbattere le palpebre più volte prima di riuscire ad avere un'effettiva percezione del segno sul mio collo. Sbuffo, contrariato. Odio quando la mia vista si annebbia per la stanchezza.

Deciso a non perdere più tempo del necessario, prendo il sapone e comincio a sfregarlo con forza sulla pelle, per cancellare quel bacio disgustoso. Osservo la schiuma sporca farsi trascinare via dall'acqua, e non appena il profumo della lavanda prende il posto del pungente aroma delle spezie del bordello, sorrido, soddisfatto. Ojou-sama sarà felice, adesso.

Pochi minuti dopo sono di nuovo nel corridoio con indosso una camicia pulita. Ne ho scelta una pervinca. Sogghigno, immaginando la reazione di Sharon. Non potrà controbattere la mia scelta: so che adora quando indosso colori abbinati ai suoi abiti. Sarei uno sciocco se non sfruttassi ogni mossa per farmi perdonare.

In realtà, ora che ci penso, mi chiedo per cosa mai dovrei farmi perdonare. Per essere rientrato tardi? Rido nel silenzio, suscitando un'espressione stupita sul viso di una cameriera. In effetti, "tardi" è un lieve eufemismo. Va bene, lo concedo. Sono rientrato a un orario indecoroso. Inclino la testa, svoltando a sinistra ed entrando nel salottino. A mia discolpa, però, posso dire che non avevo preventivato che Oscar-sama si mettesse a elargire titoli nobiliari alle fanciulle. Rido di nuovo, ma stavolta copro le labbra con la mano. Ah, caro Oscar, mi devi un favore…

"Sei pronto, Break?".

La voce di ojou-sama è ancora risentita, e la cosa mi infastidisce. Non mi è mai piaciuto trattare con i bambini. Ma mio malgrado annuisco, e le rivolgo un sorriso gentile. Le tendo la mano, e l'aiuto ad alzarsi.

"La nonna ci riceverà nell'ala ovest, dopodiché andremo insieme alla Pandora. Mentre tu e Reim-san vi divertivate, hanno ritrovato i resti di due Chain, fuori Reveille. Stanno analizzando tutto già da ieri sera, per cercare di capire se appartenessero a dei Contraenti o se fossero solo... Beh, usciti dall'Abisso. In quel caso, c'è una fenditura che non abbiamo ancora scoperto..."

Oh? Improvvisamente, ha catturato tutta la mia attenzione. Lancio un'occhiata veloce a Reim, al mio fianco, e noto in lui la mia stessa espressione. Sorrido, sincero. Mi piace quello sguardo. Mi piace il modo in cui si illumina, vivace, non appena la sua mente si mette all'opera.

"E' tutto scritto nella missiva mattutina…"

Comprendo la sottile stilettata e riconosco la mia colpevolezza limitandomi a mettermi in cammino, due passi dietro a lei. E mentre attraversiamo il corridoio in silenzio, noto i due fiocchi sui fianchi di ojou-sama. Li osservo, seguo con lo sguardo il loro fluido, morbido ondeggiare. Si tratta di un movimento elegante, appena appena accennato, e tuttavia è diverso dal solito, non… Non lo avevo mai notato. Lascio che lo sguardo indugi sulla sua schiena, e scivoli dolcemente sulle due curve ben delineate della vita. Sbatto le palpebre, sorpreso, ritrovandomi ad allentare il colletto della camicia. E quando mi volto, gli occhi di Reim incontrano i miei, penetranti, fin troppo perspicaci per i miei gusti.

Distolgo lo sguardo.

Smettila. Non puoi…

Tu… Che cosa ne sai dei miei pensieri…?


	9. Galateo dei pegni d'amore

"Le carrozze con i bagagli sono pronte?"  
"Pronte, Lunettes-san"  
"E il cuoco? Avete avvisato il cuoco? Sapete bene che non possiamo far viaggiare dei nobili senza la speranza di mettere sotto i denti qualcosa di buono."  
"Il cuoco è stato informato, Lunettes-san, ha detto che partirà insieme a voi. Abbiamo anche preparato diverse cassette di primo soccorso, e anche due scatole di munizioni _anti-Chain_, Lunettes-san"

Lo vedo annuire, serio e compito, nonostante quei cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi. Gli occhiali sicuramente ingigantiscono il problema, ma sospetto che abbia dormito meno di me. Caro Reim-san… La nonna mi ha informata di cosa hai fatto per noi. Hai custodito, senza saperlo, la Chiave del nostro Cancello e hai fatto il possibile per ripristinarne il potere. Meriteresti un posto d'onore con noi in carrozza, meriteresti di riposare e recuperare le forze, dato che sei ancora pieno di bende. Ma sei testardo come solo una persona leale sa essere.

"Miss Rainsworth, dovrebbe riposare, miss, il viaggio sarà lungo e stancante, vi abbiamo preparato una camera al secondo piano dell'Accademia, avrete tutto il ristoro di cui necessit-"  
"Non ho bisogno di ristoro. Portatemi acqua fresca in un catino e dei panni di cotone, per favore."  
"Ma miss, dove-? Cosa-?"  
"Nella camera di Kensington, al primo piano, per favore."

Non ho intenzione di dormire, non ho motivo per riposarmi. Sono perfettamente in grado di aiutare, qui. Se non fosse per i _dodici_ strati di tulle che mi ingombrano il passo. Ho sentito parlare di _crinolina armata_, dalla modista… Dovrò ricordarmi di commissionargliene una, magari potrei essere più agile di così.  
Busso, ma nessuno risponde da dentro la stanza. Mentre apro la porta, mi rendo conto di sorridere. Ti sei riaddormentato, Xerx-nisan? Sembri quasi un'altra persona, tutto rannicchiato in quel modo. Non è solo la stanchezza a farti dormire, Vero?  
Il Cappellaio, i Baskerville, la tua salute… Tutto deve averti spossato troppo.

"Ti ho portato Emily-chan, Xerx-nii. La metto qui, sul comodino. Così sarà qui per quando ti sveglierai…"

Ti sveglierai, vero, Xerx-nii? Qualcuno, giù, ha insinuato che sarebbe il caso di partire anche senza di te. Oz-kun, suppongo. Ma a Oz-kun non sei mai stato veramente simpatico, sospetto che non veda l'ora di allontanarsi da te e dalle tue domande… Io non parto, senza di te.

Bussano. Hanno portato acqua e panni, così potrò rinfrescarti il viso. Sei caldo, anche se non hai la febbre.

"Quando tutto questo sarà finito, dovremo andare a quel salotto, Xerx-nii… Sono certa che troveresti esilarante il modo in cui le signorine dell'alta società si agghindano nella speranza che il fratello di qualcuna le noti e le sposi…" Sono certa, Xerx-nii, che cattureresti l'attenzione di più di una di quelle signorine. E sono certa che non le guarderesti nemmeno. Sono troppo sicura? Forse, ma ti conosco. Ormai ho imparato a conoscerti bene, e so chi sei, oltre quei sorrisi e quegli atteggiamenti da folle.

E' un bene che tu stia dormendo, sai? Sarebbe imbarazzante se ti accorgessi che ho le maniche tutte arrotolate, per bagnarti la fronte. Questo non mi tratterrebbe dal continuare, sia chiaro, ma probabilmente arrossirei. Non ho più avuto occasione di sfiorarti il viso, da quando mi hai confessato di non vederci più. Se tu fossi sveglio, probabilmente non potrei accarezzarti gli occhi come invece sto facendo, e non potrei tirarti i capelli indietro senza che tu ti lamenti perché ti_ scoprono troppo_. E non potrei pensare che hai la stessa espressione di quando ti sbirciavo dormire, sotto quella grande quercia, con la testa sul grembo di mia madre.

"Sai, Xerx-nisan, ricordo benissimo cosa mi hai detto quella volta, quando… Hai detto che non avremmo dovuto, che non avresti dovuto, e che non sarebbe successo ancora… " Piano, mi allungo su di te, fino a sfiorare le tue labbra con le mie. Un attimo, e bagno di nuovo il panno, per poterti rinfrescare la fronte. "_Questo_ non te lo ricorderai… " sussurro.

"Ne siete certa, ojou-sama…?"

Quando ti guardo, con gli occhi sgranati, ne trovo un altro a fissarmi. E immagino anche di aver assunto una tonalità poco salutare. Ti odio. _Fingevi_ di dormire. _Stavi solo fingendo!_  
Non ho niente da rispondere, niente da dirti, per cui ti lancio il panno umido dritto sul viso, e torno a sedermi, affrettandomi a rimettere a posto le maniche. Una signorina per bene non mostra _mai _i gomiti. "Se sei in forze, sarà il caso di avvisare che partirai con noi. Credo che Oz-kun sarà lieto di saperlo…"

Ti sento ridacchiare, con una voce sottile, ma non sollevo lo sguardo per paura di trovarti ancora lì, immobile a fissarmi. Lo tengo basso, lo punto di lato, ovunque purché lontano dal letto. E così _lo _noto. Quel fazzoletto color glicine che sbuca dalla tasca interna del tuo cappotto. E' appena una punta, ma l'ho notato. E se con la coda dell'occhio ti lancio un'occhiata ancora arrabbiata, con la mente sono già a quel momento - quanto tempo è già passato? - quando mi dicesti che era _troppo frivolo_, _troppo femminile_, e che probabilmente sarebbe stato un ottimo accessorio per la tavola di Emily. L'hai tenuto lì dentro, per tutto questo tempo…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"… «Gli accessori dell'uomo moderno»…" _Un titolo promettente, mi dico, per cui sicuramente troverò un regalo adatto a Xerx-nisan, qui dentro.  
Una vera e propria fortuna, che la Pandora abbia, nella propria biblioteca, anche testi di moda e società. Sicuramente, questo non è mai stato sfogliato_._

_" «Gli oggetti da fumo»… Xerx-nii non fuma… «L'ombrello»… Che se ne fa di un ombrello se poi ha le mani impegnate a mangiare? … «L'orologio da ta-» Orologio da taschino! Gli piacerebbe sicura-" _

_Glielo hai già regalato a Natale, Sharon…_ Giusto, non posso certo regalargli un altro orologio.  
Ci vuole qualcosa che gli faccia capire che non ce l'ho più con lui per _quell'orrenda storia_. Anzi, qualcosa che gli faccia capire che non voglio più sentir parlare di _quell'oscena vicenda_. Nemmeno un'ombra di rossetto rosso, nemmeno _una_. Quindi, ci vuole qualcosa che sia speciale…

_«A completare il complesso degli accessori dell'uomo alla moda non può di certo mancare il fazzoletto…_»  
Il fazzoletto, certo! Uno dei miei fazzoletti di seta, da ricamo, con sopra ricamate le sue iniziali. Apprezzerà senza dubbio lo sforzo che farò ricamando apposta per lui. Capirà che voglio dimenticare tutto quanto. Dopotutto, _sa_ quanto odio ricamare.

E' tutto pronto. Ho messo il fazzoletto in una delle scatole più carine che ho trovato. L'ho comprata a Reveille, apposta per lui. E ho anche chiesto a Milly di arricciarmi un po' i capelli. Non ha trovato la barbabietola rossa che le avevo chiesto, ma con un po' di fortuna, la polvere di riso mi farà sembrare più bianca, e magari mi troverà più carina… La giovane _Florine_ di "_The Rose Garden_" conquista il suo cavaliere proprio con delle rose tra i capelli e quella polvere sul viso. Ho anche un vestito nuovo, e… Beh, tanto coraggio, immagino.

Lui dovrebbe già essere in sala, Milly mi ha detto che è tornato presto dalla Pandora e che ha detto che l'avrebbe aspettata lì, per cui non mi resta che aprire la porta ed entrare, e salutarlo e…

"Siete pallida, ojou-sama. State bene? Avete mangiato? Qui c'è una torta alle fragole che aspetta solo voi… O me, se non la volete!"

_P-pallida…_?! Fingo di non esserci rimasta molto male; dopotutto, non sa che ho passato ben dieci minuti a incipriarmi la faccia per somigliare alle signore dell'alta società.

"Va tutto bene, Xerx-nii. Mangia pure la torta, io aspetto il budino al cioccolato…"  
"Già mangiato, ojou-sama, mentre vi aspettavo. Ci avete messo un sacco, ojou-sama, ed Emily si annoiava, così-" Non dondolare sulla sedia in quel modo, per favore… Lo sai che non lo sopporto. E in più hai mangiato anche il _mio_ budino.

"Come mai tutte quelle trine addosso? Aspettiamo qualcuno?"

Spero di non essermi agitata troppo nel rispondergli che "No, non aspettiamo nessuno, _Xerxes_", perché avevo immaginato diversamente, il momento in cui gli avrei dato il mio regalo di riappacificazione. Ma ormai ha rovinato tutto, per cui tiro fuori la scatola che tenevo dietro la mia schiena, e la metto sul tavolino.

"Questo è per te… Beh, spero ti piaccia, Xerx-nii…"

Tu guardi me, non la scatola con il suo bel fiocco bianco latte. Guardi me in un modo strano, come se stessi cercando di leggere qualcosa scritto molto in piccolo, dentro i miei occhi. Non dici niente, e avvicini la scatola a te, finalmente.

"Sapete che giorno è oggi, ojou-sama…?"  
"Venerdì, perché?"

Non rispondi, continuando a guardare me mentre agiti la scatola come solo un bambino potrebbe fare, sperando di sentire qualcosa rotolare, lì dentro. Alla fine ti decidi a sciogliere il fiocco, e molto prima che io possa spiegarti che è un segno di pace, il mio, tu sorridi. In un modo che non ho mai visto prima sul tuo viso.

"_Sharon ojou-sama ha regalato un fazzoletto a Break-san per il giorno di San Valentino~~_"  
Arrossisco. Più di quanto possa pensare di poter arrossire, me lo sento. La tua bambola-tu-! Non dico niente, non importa quanto tu _finga_ di rimproverarla, non importa, tu…

"Non è un fazzoletto, Emily-chan, è una tovaglia per il tavolino di Emily-chan! Molto grazioso, non vedi tutte quelle trinette?"

Avrei voluto davvero fare pace con te, Xerx-nisan, ma… Sei uno stupido, e ti odio.


End file.
